Confessions
by The Lollipop Butler Master
Summary: Ciel and Alois had a fight. When Ciel tries to make things better, he discovers Alois missing. Modern day AU. Extreme Fluff.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. But the plot is mine, hope you enjoy. This was written for Spirit Thief and LustfulKitten. ^w6**

Confessions

Ciel ran down London's main street. Despite it being mid-afternoon and he had been running a fair way, he did not stop. His black jeans and dark blue shirt clinging to his body as the wind dried the sweat to his clothes.

'Gosh I'm stupid' he thought. 'Why am I such an idiot'.

The dark haired boy finally found the building. His blue eyes scanned the apartment list for the one he needed. Upon finding it, Ciel flung open the door and ran into the closest elevator.

The wait going up was excruciating. Ciel just needed to talk to him. To make it better.

The elevator doors opened and Ciel fell forward. He quickly picked himself up and walked down the corridor. All the walk down, Ciel kept trying to ease his nerves, but his hands kept shaking.

aaaCCCCaaa

14a was the door which Ciel found himself standing in front of. He took a deep breath before leaning forward and ringing the bell.

The door was opened by a middle aged man with spider like hair and crooked glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. His hair and shirt were rumpled and his jeans looked like they had been tugged at.

"Oh, Ciel?" he questioned looking at the panting Ciel. He took in Ciel's dishevelled appearance from his Foundation and eyeliner smudged face to his Dirt sodden shoes.

"Claude, is, Alois, her?" Ciel wheezed as he caught his breath. Ciel tried his best to look behind Claude after a bit, but all he saw was Sebastian walk forward.

Sebastian walked up behind Claude and Draped his arms around the other grown male. "Is he looking for our missing roommate?" Asked Sebastian as his face became a mask of surprise and concern. Sebastian was obviously meaning Alois, Claude's younger brother. Sebastian was a good friend with him. 'Maybe Sebastian knows where he is?' thought Ciel.

"Yeah, have you seen him?" Ciel blurted suddenly. Claude and Sebastian shared a solemn look between them before looking at the ground.

Ciel stared at them, his gaze darting between the two 'idiots' as he currently thought of them. "Okay," he said in a small voice, breaking the silenced hallway.

And with that, Ciel ran down the hall. His dark hair whipping behind his ears.

aaaCCCCaaa

It had been two days since Alois went missing and Ciel was still running around London trying to find him.

He kept calling Claude to see if Alois had turned up yet. And every 2 hours it seemed he got a no. That was when Ciel decided to finally start looking in Alley-ways and back streets.

It had been all morning and Ciel was getting worried because of the insistent rain that kept pouring down. It had been like this since the previous night and the dark haired boy was tired of it. When he finally stopped to catch his breath, he was at the end of yet again another Alley. Again he saw nothing that helped him, just more sacks and rubbish on dirty cobblestones. Being too tired to care about his nice blue jeans and last white shirt (both already soaked) and flopped against some vegetable sacks.

"mmmh".

Ciel shot up, eyes wide open. 'Sacks don't moan, not even when deflating,' thought the little dark haired boy. Wasting no time, Ciel started moving the few sacks away from the source of the noise.

Ciel removed the last over-large sack to reveal a rather dirty, shivering boy with short blonde hair. His purple shirt, black booty shorts and long white socks were those that he saw regularly, but now they were covered in mud. A boy who was somewhat familiar…

Ciel's sudden gasp echoed through the dark alleyway, waking the famished blonde from his restless slumber.

"Hey? Who- CIEL!" Sky blue eyes widened at the sight of Ciel towering over him. The frown on his face stood as a reminder of why he had run. Jumping up to hug him, Alois was pushed back down by his apparent savoir. Though the hurt that had entered his eyes was quickly replaced with shock, as Ciel bent down, and kissed him.

At first, Alois was taken back about the sudden movement. Then he melted into the kiss, warmth seeping slowly into his body. They moulded together with their lips entwined until both needed to come up for air. When they did break away, Alois was feeling slightly more awake and blushing like a young school girl.

"Come on," said Ciel. Lifting Alois to his feet, he hid a relieved smile for himself. Ciel had found Alois and he was safe. Now it was time to make everything right. And as he supported Alois out of the Alley, all Ciel could think about was how he never wanted to let go.

aaaCCCCaaa

They made their way slowly to the pie shop down the road and instantly made their way to the back of the shop. Ciel safely deposited the tired blonde into a cushioned booth seat before heading to order some food. Meanwhile, Alois was simply trying to stay awake. He was nearly fast asleep when Ciel returned.

"Oi," whispered ciel, nudging Alois awake. This was quickly followed by a hot pie on the table for both of them.

"I called your brother to let him know I found you," Ciel told Alois. Alois had been eating his pie ravenously and was already half way through it when he heard what Ciel had said. His eyes threatening to start letting out his tears as a wave of grief hit him like a physical blow.

"oh, is he ok? I didn't mean to worry him," blurted Alois. He had never considered if Claude would be worried or not.

Ciel slid in next to him and placed his hand gently over Alois'. "Shh, it's ok. He thought you were with me until I came to find you," explained Ciel. "Everything is fine, just finish your pie."

So they sat in silence until both of them had finished their pies. After a moment to think, Alois looked up at Ciel. "So, what was that?" he whispered.

"What was what?" questioned Ciel, shuffling a little closer next to him. He placed his hands over the blondes shivering ones again.

"What was that … rain smooch?"

"I'm sorry!" cried Ciel. He wrapped his arms around Alois' longer, thin frame and pulled him close. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's my fault you ran away, I'm so sorry Alois!"

Ciel gripped Alois tighter as he apologised, sobbing slightly as he finished. Alois slowly put his arms around Cile and started rhythmically patting his back.

"It's my fault too," Alois replied, whispering close to Ciel's ear. "It's my fault you yelled. I told you I love you too soon."

Ciel looked up at Alois with slightly wet eyes. "But after you left … I realised something."

"Really?" breathed Alois. "What was it?" he asked, looking nervous as butterflies filled his stomach.

"I love you too."

Alois bent his head down and kissed the top of Ciel's forehead. "Thank you for finding me," he whispered, too lost to say anything else.

Ciel untangled himself from Alois' arms and stood up. "Let's get you home," Ciel said softly, holding out his hand for Alois.

Alois eagerly took the offered hand and as he stood, laced his fingers between Ceil's. And with their hands cleverly linked, they left the pie shop and made their way to Alois' flat, feeling happy.

**A/N: ok, hope you like this. I actually suck at happy endings, but your feedback is so helpful, so review all you want. **


End file.
